guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mohammed Naim Rahim
Mohammed Naim Rahim is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camp, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, 15 May 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 1104.The Guantanamo Docket - Mohamed Rahim The Department of Defense reports he was born in Ghazni. Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts provided a date of birth, or an estimated year of birth for almost all the detainees. Mohamed Rahim is one of the few for whom there is no indication of his age. Mohamed Rahim v. George W. Bush The unclassified dossier from Mohamed Rahim's Combatant Status Review Tribunal was released when his lawyers tried to submit a writ of habeas corpus on his behalf. The dossier was 17 pages long. Legal Sufficiency Review Mohamed Rahim's Legal Sufficiency Review memo was part of the unclassified dossier. His Legal Sufficiency Review was drafted by Commander Karen N. Gibbs, an Assistant Legal Advisor to the Tribunals. Her memo recorded that Mohamed Rahim was going to attend his Tribunal, but changed his mind one hour before the Tribunal convened. Her memo dismissed marginal notations the intelligence analysts had left on the classified documents they sent to the Tribunal. Most of her memo addressed the propriety of deeming three of the witness Mohamed Rahim requested as "not relevant", and dismissing the testimony of his boss, Mohammed Ibrahim, as not reasonably available. About Ibrahim she wrote: Combatant Status Review Tribunal Decision Report Cover Sheet Mohamed Rahim's Combatant Status Review Tribunal Decision Report Cover Sheet records that his Tribunal was Tribunal panel 19, and that it convened on 2 December 2004. Unclassified Summary of basis for Tribunal decision The Unclassified Summary of basis for Tribunal decision stated he changed his mind "just prior" and "moments prior" to the Tribunal convening, because he was ill. The Tribunal's President ruled that Mohamed Rahim had "knowingly declined" to attend his Tribunal. During a recess Mohamed Rahim's Personal Representative contacted the camp's Senior Medical Officer, who stated he had a medical examination on 10 November 2004, and he had no chronic medical conditions which would have precluded him attending his Tribunal. The four witnesses he requested were: The Tribunal based its decision on classified documents. Rahim's Personal Representative told his Tribunal that, after explaining the Tribunal process to him, Rahim told him that he did not understand the Tribunal process.detainees ARB|Set_3_0205-0319_Revised.pdf#1}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohamed Rahim's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 1-3 But he agreed to answer some questions. The recorder requested the Tribunal enter a closed session, to present some classified evidence. Following the closed session the Tribunal's President "was convinced Detainee was aware of his rights and had an understanding of the Tribunal Process." The Tribunal proceeded without the presence of Rahim. Summary of Evidence memo The Summary of Evidence memo prepared for Mohammed Rahim's Combatant Status Review Tribunal listed the following allegations against him : Tribunal President's identity The identity of the officers who served on the Tribunals was supposed to be kept secret. But the redaction of secret material in Mohamed Rahim's transcript left the name of his Tribunal's President, Colonel Sharon D. Allen, of the United States Army in the clear. Rahim chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_11_21662-22010.pdf#231}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Mohamed Rahim's Administrative Review Board hearing - pages 231-242 First annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his first annual Administrative Review Board, on 8 August 2005. It listed the following factors for and against his continued detention: The following primary factors favor continued detention ''The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board, on 11 August 2006. It listed the following allegations for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer , the year of travel unknown, the detainee stated that he has not traveled outside of his village. :b. The detainee stated that he has never purchased any weapons for himself or anyone else. :c. The detainee denies having any weapons other than the one Kalishnakov that was seized from his house. The detainee claimed that the Kalishnakov was the property of the government and legally in the possession of his brother from whom it was seized. His brother had the weapon because of his service as a soldier for the city. The Karzai government had said they would give 200 United States Dollars to those in Afghanistan who turned in their weapons to the government and the detainee's brother had planned to turn the Kalashnikov in and collet the 200 United States Dollars. :d.The detainee denied knowing any locations of weapons caches and/or Taliban or al Qaida personalities. :e. The detainee stated that his office did not have access to telephone lines and that he was not equipped with radios. The detainee stated that the Taliban used radios, but that his office did not have communications equipment. :f. The detainee gave a detailed account of extortion Taliban officials used against their employees and Taliban Intelligence officials that worked in the logistics office. :g. The detainee stated that he does not know anything about al Qaida. }} Transcript There is no record that Mohamed Rahim chose to participate in his second Administrative Review Board hearing. Repatriation Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Miami Herald reported that Mohamed Rahim was one of twelve men transferred from Guantanamo on December 19, 2009. The other eleven men were: Ayman Batarfi, Jamal Alawi Mari, Farouq Ali Ahmed, Muhammaed Yasir Ahmed Taher, Fayad Yahya Ahmed al Rami, Riyad Atiq Ali Abdu al Haf, Abdul Hafiz, Sharifullah, Mohammed Hashim and Ismael Arale and Mohamed Suleiman Barre. Abdul Hafiz, Sharifullah and Mohammed Hashim were also Afghans. Asmael Arale was the other Somali. The other six men were Yemenis. References External links * Who Are The Four Afghans Released From Guantánamo? Andy Worthington * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (12) – The Last of the Afghans (Part Two) Andy Worthington Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released